


I've Waited My Whole Life For You

by Jxshler_trxsh



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxshler_trxsh/pseuds/Jxshler_trxsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is what Jack wants.<br/>Jack is what Alex needs.<br/>They'll always be together.<br/>It's just that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Waited My Whole Life For You

All Alex had ever wanted was someone to love him. Sure, his family did, but they were supposed to. He wanted someone who would cherish him, because they actually felt something. He had always seen the way his parents looked at each other, and every time he went over to see them he was filled with such a longing that he contemplated not even bothering to visit anymore.

He had always felt that way. That is, until Jack came along. He was everything Alex had ever wanted. Sweet, funny, and slightly sarcastic. Alex had fallen head over heels for the man after just one month. He’d do anything for him. He’d even jump off a bridge if Jack asked him to. He loved him, and was sure that Jack felt the same way. He had said it back to Alex, after all, so it had to be true.

After Alex moved in with Jack the dynamic of their relationship changed. Alex didn’t realize it, but he was slowly being molded into what Jack wanted him to be. Quiet nights with Alex pressed to Jack’s chest soon turned into something devious, Jack whispering _‘You’re nothing without me’_ and _‘You need me’_ as he gently kissed his lover to sleep.

Alex had lost any shred of independence he had once possessed, his every move now dictated by the older man. And if he didn’t automatically agree to do whatever Jack ‘suggested’, he was coerced into it. One night, things were getting pretty heated between them as they had a make out session on the bed. Alex hadn’t given in on one thing yet, and that was sex.

Jack, however, was more than ready to take that next step. He had been ever since he met Alex. He groaned slightly as he reached his hand down to undo the button on the boy’s jeans, frowning when he was stopped by Alex.  “What is it, baby boy?” Jack raised an eyebrow at him. Alex immediately felt a sense of disappointment wash over him at Jack’s expression. He bit his bottom lip, shaking his head. “I-I’m not ready yet.”

Jack laughed quietly, rubbing the boy’s sides. “Baby, we’ve talked about this. You love me, don’t you?” Alex nodded quickly. “Yeah, but-“ “Then that’s it. Don’t worry so much. I’ll take care of you, okay?” Alex thought for a minute, biting down so hard that he split his lip open. Alex remembers that Jack leaned down and licked the blood off before he nodded. “Okay, Jack.”

Alex lost his virginity that night.

This cycle of events carried on for about a year before Alex was shown the harsh reality of his life through an intervention. His mother compared it to him having the life sucked out of him. His father actually cried, and yeah, that made Alex feel like shit. It was when his brother brought out the pictures that Alex finally broke. There was one of Alex before he met Jack, and he was smiling. He looked happy, bright, and full of life. And then there was one of him that was pretty recent. He looked washed out, tired, and yes he was still smiling, but it looked like it was forced. Alex began to cry as well, shaking as his family crowded around and hugged him.

Alex left Jack that same day.

He was okay for a few months, and was slowly returning to normal. But, it was that text, the text that made everything go from good to bad. _‘Happy Birthday, baby boy. I miss you lots, can we meet up somewhere?’_

Alex found himself agreeing, smiling slightly as he typed a place and a time for them to meet. Alex took extra care in getting himself ready. He wanted to look good for Jack. He always wanted to make him happy.

He was soon walking into the café they had arranged to meet at, smiling widely when he saw Jack already sitting in a booth, walking over and sitting across from him. They talked a while, and before long Alex had switched over to Jack’s side of the booth, smiling as he snuggled under his arm. “I brought you a present, baby.” Jack smiled, placing a small bag on the table.

Alex kissed his cheek before turning to open it. He was annoyed at how much tissue paper was stuffed into the bag, but didn’t have time to voice it when he found a small box at the bottom. He took it out, opening it to expose a ring. “Wh-what’s this for?” He asked, looking up at Jack. “I want you to marry me, Lex. Today.” Alex grinned, nodding before leaning up to kiss him.

He failed to notice how it wasn’t even a question.

They eloped at the courthouse, agreeing not to tell anyone. They immediately went on their honeymoon, Jack already having the plane tickets to Hawaii.

And that’s how Alex ended up in a coma. His family had been informed about the wave runner accident, and they flew out to see him immediately. Jack played the role of the worried husband well, although it took a lot to disguise his grin as he lifted Alex’s hand to kiss it while he sat by his bed.

Did his boy really think he was going to get away with leaving him for so long?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucked but I had inspiration and some free time so I hope you at least enjoyed it somewhat. :^)


End file.
